


Returning a Favor

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, idk this was just fun to write, mary deserved to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: Gilbert and Anne chat for a bit about Christmas
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Kudos: 66





	Returning a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, sorry! I'm still getting the hang of this website.
> 
> Set between S2 and S3 around Christmas

Gilbert looked across the classroom where Anne was scribbling insistently on her chalkboard. He was sure he must have been looking at her for five minutes straight at least. She hadn't even glanced at him.

"When you divide the multiples of the last number by the first one's, you will get all the possible solutions for the equation," Miss Stacey said, writing on the board. She paused and looked out at her class, where nearly everyone seemed off in their own little world. Anne was the only student actively taking notes. 

With a sigh, she put her hands on her hips. "I know it's nearly Christmas and this lesson isn't the most intriguing, but it's very vital you understand these formulas, especially if you plan on attending Queen's. Unfortunately, there's not many ways to make algebra very experimental or adaptive to the real world, at least in this unit."

The class seemed a bit unimpressed, and Miss Stacey finished the last section of the lesson with a sigh. Gilbert found himself able to scribble down a few notes onto a loose sheet up paper, but ended up sinking his head slowly towards his desk when the sound of clapping hands made his head jerk up.

"Alright, everyone," their teacher said, erasing the board. Anne let out a little retort, transcribing her notes at double speed. "It's nearly the end of the day, so if you would like to go home a few minutes early, I know it's been a long class."

Nearly all the kids began pushing in their chairs at this time, and chatter exploded through the once dreary room. Gilbert looked to the side once again and saw Anne smiling with Diana, gripping her hands and talking about their plans for Christmas.

As Gilbert brought his books up from his desk, he hesitated a second, watching the two of them, but neither seemed inclined to move. Trying not to seem suspicious, he went to the coatroom and put on his things as slowly as possible.

Eventually, both Anne and Diana came to the coatroom and without a word to him, walked out the door. He made his way after them swiftly, walking a few steps behind them until they were out of earshot of the nearby Billy, and called out, "Anne, can I talk with you?"

The redhead turned around in surprise, Diana only a split second after her.

"I guess?" she said, sharing a look with her best friend. Diana began to walk ahead, sending a few curious glances back.

Gilbert jogged to meet Anne and began to walk with her. "It's almost Christmas."

"Yes, isn't it the most spectacular time of year? If only we didn't have to do such unromantical things as algebra."

"You seemed invested in the lesson."

"Only so I could make sure I make it into Queens. I need to stay at the top of the class."

Gilbert almost made a comment about how he and her were really tied at the top, but remembered his reasoning for walking with her and directed himself. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"We'll have dinner at Green Gables and see the Panto. It's usually been a quiet Christmas, just the three of us, except for last year." She looked at Gilbert for a second before returning her gaze to the path in front of them.

"About last year," Gilbert started, "Bash was telling Mary how hospitable you and your family were to us during Christmas, and she insisted that we invite you over this year. Bash and I agreed, we thought we would like to return the favor."

Anne twisted her mouth in thought. "I'll have to ask Marilla and Matthew, but I'm sure they'll be grateful for the invitation. I'll-I'll tell you tomorrow what they say."

Gilbert nodded, looking at her. "I hope you can come."

She glanced up at him for a few seconds with a light smile. "Yes. Me too. If only to see Delly, I think she's now the light of both my and Marilla's lives."

Gilbert chuckled as Anne sprinted without warning to catch up with Diana, whose speed had been gradually declining the longer Anne and Gilbert's talk went on. He took the fork in the road back down the path to his house, watching the two girls walk away, a light feeling in his chest that made his feet kick just a little lighter off the ground that before.

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking so don't be shy!
> 
> tumblr: @mydramaticflare
> 
> Wattpad: @heeyitsm


End file.
